Changing Roles
by Sal2
Summary: Xena returns to the farm for the visit she promised.....but it is no ordinary visit. Something is wrong with her.


Disclaimer: The characters belong to its creators and not me. I have no intention of making a profit by this, so don't sue me.

Violence/Sex/Language: Same as regular Xena episode/ Nope/ Clean--IMO *lol* Nothing worse than on the show.

Rating: PG 13

Writer's Note: This takes place after OAHAF but before TGYK.

Summary: Xena comes to the visit but something's not right.

*

*

*

*

*

========================================

TEASER

*Ares is working out in the fields under the glistening sunlight. He is not wearing his trade mark leather outfit. Instead, he is wearing peasants clothes. Ares stops his work and wipes the sweat off his forehead. As he is doing that, he looks up at the sky. It is clear and there is not a single cloud in sight. The sun is shining brightly on his glowing face. Ares flinches as the sunlight gets in his eyes.*

---------------~()~----------------

FLASHBACK

*Xena, Ares and Gabrielle are walking down a road.*

Xena: we're not here to participate in a blood bath. We're

here to offer you a new life.

*Ares looks at Xena in a perplexing way.*

Ares: You're a little ahead of me.

Xena: Ares, you're gonna spend the rest of your mortal life a

hunted man, unless you assume a new identity..............We'll stay with you-- just until you get the swing of things.

CUT TO THE THREE INSIDE THE FARM HOUSE

*Ares is less than impressed by the deteriorating condition of the place.*

Ares: I don't wanna spoil your waltz down memory lane, but Ares

ain't living here. Now you can tell us all about your pastoral

childhood on the way back-- to civilization.

Xena: Ares, it's a little run-down, but we can fix it.

Ares: When I was a god, I couldn't have fixed this place. 

CUT TO ARES SITTING ON THE FRONT PORCH

*Ares is just sitting there sulking in his misery while Gabrielle is looking for a saw.*

Ares: Well, don't look at me. I try to touch tools of common

labor as little as possible.

Xena: Well, that's going to change. Come on. Let's go.

END OF FLASHBACK

---------------~()~----------------

Ares: I guess I'm actually getting used to this.........who would have guessed. *Ares resumes his work, and a dog, wagging its tail, comes running up to him.* Hey, Horace! You hungry, boy? All right, let's take a break and go in.

*Ares leaves his tools out on the field and starts walking back towards the house. Horace happily follows his master.*

CUT TO ARES COMING INSIDE

*Ares opens the door and enters. He goes to the kitchen and starts fixing something to eat. He hands down Horace a piece of bread, and Horace gladly nibbles on it. But suddenly, Horace jerks his head up and bolts out the door.*

Ares: Hey Horace! Aren't you going to finish your lunch?

*Horace keeps on running until he disappears behind a hill. Ares just smiles and shakes his head. He grabs his food and sits down on a chair. He leans back and stretches his back as he recalls past events again.*

---------------~()~--------------------

FLASHBACK

*Ares is putting his head down on the table moaning in pain.*

Xena: What are you doing?

Ares: Oh, I'm just lying here......smelling my mortality.....

Xena: Oh.

Ares: .......every muscle in my body aching. I have gray hair.....

and the dog has its........tongue in my mouth.

Xena: Well, enough of that. *Xena makes Horace go away.* Scat. Go on.

Ares: With all due respect Xena, this is the worst idea you've

ever had. I'll NEVER make a convincing farmer.

CUT TO THE FAREWELL SCENE

*Xena is giving her farewell to Ares before leaving him there.*

Xena: You can stay here as long as you want. No one'll bother

you here.

Ares: Thanks, Xena, but to be honest, once I'm out of

chickens I might just move on.

Xena: Well, you should drag it out. You know, you might find a

kind of peace here that you won't find afterwards. And who

knows? Maybe I'll come and visit ya sometime.

Ares: Or..........I could give this whole rural thing a good try.

END OF FLASHBACK

--------------~()~------------------

*Ares' thoughts are interrupted when he hears Horace barking in the distance. He stands up and goes to the door.*

Ares: Now what did he do?

*Ares stops dead in his tracks when he hears multiple hoof prints along with Horace's barking.*

Ares: Gods, I must be really desperate, or I need to get more sleep......

*Contrary to his words, Ares continues to stand there and look straight ahead. He sees Horace coming up from behind the hill and.................Gabrielle riding her horse.........and following Gabrielle is Xena atop Argo II. A smile spreads across his face but quickly hides it as he mutters to himself.*

Ares: The last thing I need is to look pathetic in front of Xena.

*The two women reach the house, and Ares goes out to casually greet them. When he goes out there, he notices something different. Xena is not wearing her usual armor; instead, she's wearing a dress.*

Ares: Fancy seeing you two here.

Gabrielle: Ares I need to talk to you.....

*Ares immediately goes up to Xena and speaks in a sarcastic tone.*

Ares: So Xena, change of wardrobe? *He looks her up and down.* Can't say it suites you as your armor does, but it's not bad. 

*He grins, and Xena smiles back at him. Ares now feels really alive--just to see that Xena cares enough to visit him. But what comes out of Xena's mouth next, surprises him more than the time he found out about the Twilight.*

Xena: Well aren't you the charmer. *She smiles and extends her hand out.* Hello.........Ares....nice to meet you.

*We see Gabrielle look away in a painful expression as we close up on Ares' shocked face and........*

FADE OUT

END OF TEASER

IN THE TIME OF ANCIENT GODS, WARLORS, AND KINGS.

A LAND IN TURMOIL CRIED OUT FOR A HERO.

SHE WAS XENA, A MIGHTY PRINCESS FORGED IN THE HEAT OF BATTLE.

THE POWER, THE PASSION, THE DANGER.............HER COURAGE WILL CHANGE THE WORLD.

CHANGING ROLES

By Sally

=================~()~===========================

FADE IN [ACT I]

*Ares is still gaping from what just happened. He looks over at Gabrielle and she averts her eyes. Ares looks back at Xena, and he slowly takes her extended hand.*

Ares: Xena...........

Gabrielle: Ares, why don't you invite us in? We'll get settled, and then we'll talk.

*Gabrielle attempts to smile but fails.*

Xena: Gabrielle, don't be so rude. He might have better things to do than......

Ares: No............I.......a......was......taking a lunch break. I wouldn't......mind if you want...to join me.

Xena: That's very nice of you.

Ares: No problem. So why don't you come in.

--------------------~()~-----------------

INSIDE 

*Xena is by herself in the main room unpacking the bags. Meanwhile, Ares and Gabrielle are in the kitchen.*

Ares: All right what happened to Xena? Why is she acting like I'm a complete stranger?

*There is a moment of silence.*

Gabrielle: She doesn't remember you......

Ares: How can she not remember me?!

Gabrielle: She doesn't remember me either. In fact she doesn't remember who she is or anything else about her life.

Ares: What happened?

Xena: It was about a month ago.........

--------------------------~()~------------------------

FLASHBACK

*Xena and Gabrielle are aboard a ship.*

Gabrielle: How much longer until Greece?

Xena: Not long. Looks like you're pretty excited.

Gabrielle: I haven't seen Lila since we returned Sarah.

Xena: Yeah.

*The sky is getting dark, and rain clouds are forming.*

Gabrielle: Do you think we can make it before the weather breaks loose?

Xena: Let's hope so.

*A few drops of rain begin to fall.*

Gabrielle: Looks like we're out of luck. Come on let's go in.

*They both walk down the deck to down below.*

LESS THAN AN HOUR LATER

*The rain has turned into a storm now. The wind is strong and the ship is rocking back and forth. The crew is running around tending to every new problem that breaks out. Xena and Gabrielle are assisting as well.*

Gabrielle: You know, we never seem to be able to have a quiet trip!

*Xena laughs a little.*

Xena: Well, it makes life more exciting!

Gabrielle: I think I'd be happier if it can be a little less "exciting!"

Crew: Captain! A huge wave is coming this way!

*This catches Xena and Gabrielle's attention, and they look in the direction of the wave. A gigantic wave, nearly as tall as the ship, is heading their way. It towers over the ship, and the ship is completely submerged underwater.*

****

*Gabrielle finds herself under water. She can't breathe as she is struggling to surface. She writhes in suffocation.*

Gabrielle: *Gasps.* No......... 

*Gabrielle bolts up and looks around. She is in a small room, and a woman enters.*

Woman: Oh good, you're awake.

Gabrielle: Who are you................and where am I?

Woman: My name is Lyla, and this is my house. I found you and your friend lying on the beach.

Gabrielle: Xena...........where is she?

Lyla: She's in the next room. *Gabrielle tries to get out of bed.* Now, now. *The woman stops Gabrielle.* Your friend is still sleeping but she's fine. YOU need to get some rest.

Gabrielle: Thank you Lyla.

*Lyla smiles.*

Lyla: Now have some soup. It'll help you regain your strength.

*Gabrielle takes the bowl, and she is about to take a sip when a sudden scream from the next room stops her.*

Gabrielle: Xena!

*Gabrielle gets out of bed, and she rushes to the next room followed by Lyla.*

IN THE NEXT ROOM

*Xena is sitting up on bed with a shocked expression. Gabrielle bursts in.*

Gabrielle: Xena! *Gabrielle bends down beside Xena's bed.* It's ok. We made it.

*Xena slowly looks at Gabrielle.*

Xena: Who.............are you?

Gabrielle: Xena, it's me.....

*Xena looks away from Gabrielle, and there is a mirror in the other side of the room. Xena sees her own reflection.*

Xena: Who......am...........I?

*Gabrielle's eyes go wide.*

END OF FLASHBACK

---------------~()~-----------------------

*Ares is listening to Gabrielle with a grim face.*

Gabrielle: I've tried everything. I took her to Amphipolis--to her mother and brother's grave. I took her to Solan's grave. I even read her some of my scrolls.

Ares: And you came here in the end.....

Gabrielle: This was Xena's childhood farm. I thought maybe leaving her here would help her remember.

Ares: Leave? 

Gabrielle: I'm going to get Eve. After all, she is Xena's daughter.

Ares: Where's Eve?

Gabrielle: I found out that she's in Rome preaching.

Ares: Can that girl be more devoted?

*Gabrielle ignores that last comment.*

Gabrielle: I'm going to go get her. *Gabrielle pauses for a second.* And in the meantime, I thought I can leave Xena here. In her current condition, it's best if she doesn't go there since we're not the most welcomed people.

Ares: Are you sure you want to do that?

Gabrielle: Ares, you've changed since the first time I met you. But if you try anything on Xena, I promise you that I will make you regret it!

Ares: You have my word, Gabrielle.

Gabrielle: I'm trusting you Ares.

*They stand there facing each other. Neither one of them is willing to move.*

Xena: Gabrielle, can you.......*She feels the tense atmosphere.* Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt.....

*Xena starts to leave.*

Ares: No, wait. You didn't interrupt anything. Go ahead, I'll leave.

*Ares leaves and Gabrielle tries shake off the tenseness.*

Gabrielle: What was it Xena?

Xena: It's ok. It was nothing. Really.

Gabrielle: Um, Xena........I need to go take care of some things in Rome. I'll be gone for a few days, and I need you to wait here.

Xena: I don't mind, but what about Ares?

Gabrielle: I already talked to him, and he said it was okay with him.

Xena: Are you sure? Because he looked kind of upset when I walked in.

Gabrielle: No, that was not why he was upset. It was something else.

FADE OUT

==================~()~=====================

FADE IN [ACT II]

IN FRONT OF THE HOUSE

*Xena and Ares are watching as Gabrielle mounts her horse and rides away.*

Ares: Well, I guess it's just you and me now.

*He grins.*

Xena: I guess, it is.

*Ares can't respond immediately because he is used to Xena's smart aleck responses, but now it's different.*

Ares: So, I understand that you're staying for a while. Mind giving me a hand with things around here?

*Xena smiles.*

Xena: Of course, it's the least I can do.

------------------~()~---------------------

IN THE KITCHEN

*Xena is doing the dishes, and Ares is gathering some tools.*

Ares: I could have sworn I put them here.....

*Xena comes over drying her hands.*

Xena: What are you looking for?

Ares: My tools. 

*Horace comes running in with something in his mouth. Xena sees this, and bends down to see what it is.*

Xena: Hey, what do you have there boy?

*Ares looks too.*

Ares: Hey that's one of my tools! *Ares glares.* Horace you didn't.......*Horace whimpers a little.* Uh, wait........oh shoot. I left them out in the fields when we came in to have lunch. Then you and Gabrielle came and...........guess I got a little sidetracked.

*Ares grins, and this makes Xena chuckle.*

Xena: Looks like you owe him an apology.

Ares: It's no problem. Horace understands. Right boy? *Horace growls.* All right, all right. I'm sorry. There! You happy?

*Horace gives a satisfying bark.*

Xena: I guess that's a 'yes.'

*Both Xena and Ares laugh at this.*

Ares: Well now that I know where my tools are, I better go get them, so I can work on the roof.

Xena: Does it have a leaking problem?

Ares: Only when it rains.

*They both laugh again.*

-----------------------~()~----------------------

OUTSIDE

*Ares is up on the roof working. Xena walks out and calls up to him.*

Xena: How are you doing up there?

Ares: Great!

*Xena smiles.*

Xena: I fixed something to eat if you want to take a break.

Ares: You know what? That sounds good right about now.

*Ares stops working and climbs down the ladder.*

--------------~()~------------

INSIDE

*Ares is sitting at a table while Xena is putting some plates on it Ares eyes the things curiously.*

Ares: This is....an interesting combination of foods.

Xena: You think so?

*Xena sits down to join him.*

Ares: Well.......

*Ares slowly takes a bite. It is clearly seen that the food is less than good--way less.*

Xena: So what do you think?

Ares: It's......I've never had anything like it!

*Ares forces a smile.*

Xena: Glad it suites you.

Ares: Aren't you going to eat?

Xena: Nah, I had too much for lunch. Gabrielle is sure a good cook.

*Ares says almost to himself.*

Ares: There's one use for blondie.

Xena: What?

Ares: Oh, nothing.

CUT TO THE OUTSIDE 

*We can still hear their conversation as the camera slowly zooms out and looks up at the late afternoon sky.*

Xena: Do you want extras because there's plenty.

Ares: Maybe I'll......save it for later.

-------------------------~()~----------------------

LATER IN THE EVENING: IN THE BARN

*Ares is stacking the hay while Xena is milking a cow.*

Ares: You doing ok down there?

Xena: Yeah. *Xena is double squeezing the cow.* I'm getting a lot of milk.

Ares: I thought you preferred the pull and squeeze method.

Xena: No. I think it's easier on the cow this way.

Ares: That's not what you said last time.

*Ares grins, but Xena's face falls as she quietly whispers to herself.*

Xena: Last time........

*Ares' face grows concerned when Xena suddenly gets quiet.*

Ares: What's wrong? Are you ok?

*Xena quickly hides her sadness and makes a half-smile.*

Xena: Nothing. I'm fine.

*Ares knows she's not, but he also knows that Xena is not herself, and he shouldn't push things.*

Ares: Ok. I'm going to go back to the house, so call if you need me.

Xena: I'll be all right but thanks.

*Ares leaves.*

---------------------~()~----------------

NIGHTFALL

*Xena is out on the front porch sitting and deep in thought. She is holding the chakram. Ares comes out.*

Ares: Careful with that thing. It's kinda sharp.

*Xena turns to see him, and a small smile crosses her face.*

Xena: Yeah, thanks. *Xena continues to look at the chakram.* Gabrielle told me that I'm a warrior who fights for the greater good.

Ares: That's right......

Xena: She also told me that the reason I do it is to amend my past mistakes.

Ares: Xena......

Xena: And you......

Ares: Did Gabrielle tell you about me?

Xena: Yes. I asked her if we were going to visit another friend, and she said she wasn't sure if he was exactly a friend but it's someone who would give up 'eternity' for the one he loves. That's all she told me. 

Ares: Gabrielle said that? *Xena nods in response, and Ares again mutters to himself.* Guess that's as good as any description. *And then to Xena.* By the way, thanks for giving me a hand today.

*He walks over and sits beside Xena.*

Xena: No problem. Like I said, it's the least I can do.

*Xena is still fiddling with the chakram.*

Ares: Know how to use that thing?

Xena: Gabrielle said I should hang on to it......but.....

Ares: May I? 

*Ares holds out his hand.*

Xena: Sure.

*Xena hands him the chakram.*

Ares: See that tree up ahead? *Ares points out straight ahead and Xena nods.* Well, here goes nothing.

*Ares throws the chakram aiming it at the tree. The chakram flies through the night and slices the tree in half. Now, it's on its way back heading straight for Xena. Xena is wide-eyed as Ares catches the chakram millimeters away from her face at the last second.*

Ares: Looks like I still got it.

Xena: Next time give a warning before you that! 

*Ares grins.*

Ares: Well, this belongs to you. 

*He hands her the chakram and she takes it.*

Xena: So that's how this is used.......to harm more people...

*Xena looks down.*

Ares: Listen, you may have been a warrior, but killing was not your first choice. You said that yourself once, when blon...Gabrielle.... 

Xena: Gabrielle............why does she try so hard.........

Ares Because you're her best friend................and she's yours too.

Xena: I guess I'm not being a very good friend right now. I don't want her to try so hard. The harder she tries, the more I feel like I have to remember but I can't. I can't remember anything! *There is a deafening silence. Ares doesn't know what to say.* I'm sorry.......I didn't meant to snap at you.....I......

*Xena quickly tries to leave, but Ares grabs her arm.*

Ares: No Xena, don't be sorry. You're right, Gabrielle is trying too hard, and you have every right to feel crowded.

Xena: Ares......

*The two look down deep into each other's eyes. Xena is feeling more relaxed by the minute. There is something about this man in front of her. She slowly leans in. Ares, forgetting every circumstance, slowly leans down as if drawn by an invisible force. They're lips get closer and...........*

FADE OUT

==================~()~====================

FADE IN [ACT III]

*Xena and Ares are lost in each other. Their lips are moving closer. Ares remembers the last time they were in a similar situation--twenty-six winters ago in that bath tub when Xena had misplaced her darkside. That time, Gabrielle walked in as if on cue, but now, Gabrielle is not here. There's no one to interrupt, and it's up to him and Xena. Ares stops himself as he remembers Gabrielle's words. "I'm trusting you....." *

Ares: Wait....... *He gently pushes Xena back. Xena now looks confused, and at the same time, hurt.* I'm sorry I can't do this. This isn't right.

Xena: No, don't be sorry. It's my fault......

*Xena stands up to leave, but Ares takes her hand.*

Ares: No, you don't understand.....

*Xena looks down at Ares' pleading eyes.*

Xena: It's Gabrielle isn't it.......

Ares: How.......

Xena: I can tell that you two share something beyond my understanding...

Ares: NO, it's definitely not like that.

Xena: It's ok. You don't need to lie to me.

Ares: I'm telling you the truth. I promised Gabrielle that I would.......protect you.

Xena: From what?

Ares: Me.

*Xena just stands there perplexed by Ares' words.*

---------------~()~-----------------------

NEXT MORNING 

*Unlike the previous day, the house is quiet. There is no laughter in the air. Xena is doing domestic chores while Ares is getting ready to go out. Ares stops and looks at Xena who is unaware of his stare. He decides to break the silence.*

Ares: Xena.....

*Xena does not even look up.*

Xena: You better get going. You said you have millions of things to do.

Ares: Xena, we need to talk.

Xena: Whatever it is, it can wait. You have more important things to do.

Ares: Nothing is more important to me than.........you..........'us'

*Xena looks up startled. Ares does not say another word but just continues to look at her. For how long, the two stare at each other neither of them making a move. Xena opens her mouth to say something but.......there is a voice outside.*

Gabrielle: Xena!

*The door flies open, and Gabrielle bursts in. Both of them break the stare and look towards Gabrielle. Gabrielle can feel the tense atmosphere, but she chooses not to say anything. Ares is the first to speak.*

Ares: What's wrong?

Xena: What do you mean? *Addresses Gabrielle.* Has something gone wrong?

Gabrielle: Yes. Xena do you mind excusing us?

*Xena looks a little hesitant but simply answers.*

Xena: Sure

*Xena walk into the next room.*

Ares: All right, what's the problem. You didn't come back all this way for a another lecture did you?

Gabrielle: NO. *Gabrielle takes quick breath before she continues.* On the way to Rome, I stopped by a tavern in the next town. I heard a couple of dirty guys talking. The word's out that Xena is not herself.....

Ares: Let me guess. Some idiots are planning to make a name by taking down the warrior princess.

Gabrielle: Not just any 'idiots'. A whole army of bandits 

Ares: Great! What is with this place and armies? Is there a sign or something?

Gabrielle: Ares, this is no time to be joking. The army is lead by Gasius--Gascar's son.

Ares: I guess he was a better warrior than his father, but still, nothing we can't handle.

Gabrielle: Let's hope so. Has there been any change with Xena?

*Ares suddenly loses all his sarcasm.*

Ares: Like what?

Gabrielle: Did she show any signs of remembering anything?

Ares: No.

Gabrielle: I guess it's going to take more time.......but I know Eve will be able to stimulate something.

*Ares critically responds.*

Ares: Why don't you take a break?

Gabrielle: What?

Ares: You're pressuring Xena into a corner. Why don't you just lay back, for once, and let nature takes its course?!

Gabrielle: Wait a minute where is all this coming from? Did Xena tell you that she feels pressured......by me?

Ares: Yes. She did.

Gabrielle: I can't believe this. I trusted you Ares, but no, you haven't changed at all. You're still trying to smooth-talk Xena into her dark side.

Ares: You're right I might not have changed a whole lot...........YOU have.

*The anger recedes from Gabrielles's face and is replaced by perplexity.*

Gabrielle: What?

Ares: You've always wanted Xena to be more peaceful. Haven't you ever considered that maybe it's better for Xena this way?

*Gabrielle answers bitterly.*

Gabrielle: For you....

Ares: Damn it! For a moment would you stop talking about me?! This is about Xena. Maybe she doesn't have to spend the rest of her life fighting for the 'greater good.' She might just find happiness for once.

Gabrielle: You really think that's what Xena wants........

Ares: All I know is that I've never seen Xena so carefree until yesterday. 

*They stand in silence until an interruption enters.*

Greba: Hello? Oh, I hope I didn't interrupt something. Anyway there is an army headed this way.......is this place cursed or something? I mean two armies in this short amount of amount time is unheard of.

*Gabrielle manages to break in.*

Gabrielle: Thank you Greba but we've got it under control, so you don't have to worry about us.

Greba: Well, I'm certainly glad to hear that. Oh gosh, I think I hear them coming. Well, I better get going. You know, you guys can hide out at my place if you want to until you know, they go away.

Gabriele: Thanks, but no thanks. We can manage. You better go before you get caught in the middle of this.

Greba: Ok. But you should really be careful.

*Greba leaves hurriedly.*

---------------~()~--------------

THE ADVANCING ARMY

*About 30 men on horseback are advancing towards the farm.*

Man: Think Xena would really be there?

Gasius: Yeah. My sources are accurate.

Man: But what if this whole story was a trick or something.

Gasius: No. It's true. Xena doesn't remember anything including fighting--just like a child.

*He evilly smiles.*

Man2: There is an old farm house ahead!!

Gasius: That's the place! Everyone!! Now remember Xena is mine! You all are going to witness history today!!

*He puts his horse into a full gallop, and his men follow.*

-----------~()~------------

IN FRONT OF THE FARM HOUSE

*The horses come to a halt and Gasius dismounts.*

Gasius: Xena, I know you're in there! There's no use hiding!

*The door opens and Gabrielle comes out.*

Gabrielle: Xena is not here! So can you leave us in peace.

Gasius: Liar! Do you think I don't know who you are? O-Battling Bard of Potedia! Get her!

*Gabrielle draws her sias. She starts fighting the men, one by one they go down.*

CUT TO THE INSIDE

*Xena and Ares are watching the fight from a small window. Xena tries to go out, but Ares stops her.*

Xena: Let me go! It's me they want!

Ares: Well that's not gonna happen. You stay here.

*Ares grabs Xena's sword which is on the floor by all of Xena and Gabrielle's stuff.*

CUT TO THE OUTSIDE

*Ares comes out of the house and joins in on the fight.*

Gabrielle: Ares? What do you think you're doing?

*Gabrielle takes down another one.*

Ares: Hey! I may be mortal but remember what I was the God of?

Gabrielle: How can I forget! *Gabrielle is now fighting three men at once.* So you think you can handle this?

Ares: In no time!

*Ares and Gabrielle continue to fight, but gradually they are getting tired.*

CUT TO XENA

*Xena can see that slowly but steadily Ares and Gabrielle are tiring. A sword almost gets Gabrielle, but she moves out of the way in time. Ares is surrounded but is still winning. There are small cuts on both of them. Xena looks distressed. She closes her eyes and looks down. When she opens them again she notices the chakram on the floor. It's on top of everything else, and it seems to be telling her something. Without hesitation, she picks it up. Xena looks determined as she runs out.*

FADE OUT

=================~()~================

FADE IN [ACT IV]

*There are about ten of the men left. Gasius is still atop his horse watching. Ares and Gabrielle are standing side-by-side. Their breathing is inconsistent and rough.*

Ares: Like I said before. This mortality stuff really sucks at times like this.

Gabrielle: Life is unfair and sometimes you just have to live with it.

*The fighting resumes.*

Gaisus: Xena! If you want your little friends to stay alive you better come out!

*At that precise moment, Xena show herself. Gasius dismounts and heads straight for Xena. Both Ares and Gabrielle notice.*

Ares and Gabrielle: Xena! 

*Xena holds up the chakram and looks at it. She remembers how Ares threw it the night before. She looks up and throws the chakram. The chakram flies and heads straight for Gasius, but Xena didn't throw it accurately enough. It is slightly off course which allows Gasius to react. He tries to shield himself with his sword and puts it up. The chakram is deflected.*

Gasius: Looks like you've lost your touch!

*Meanwhile the chakram is flying way off course hitting various things. In fact, it almost hits Gabrielle. Ares realizes where the chakram is headed: right back to Xena.*

Ares: Xena duck!

*Xena looks and sees the chakram coming back to her.*

Gabrielle: Xena!

*Both Ares and Gabrielle try to run for Xena but are stopped by Gaisus' men.*

Gasius: Your history Xena!

*The chakram is about to hit Xena when something happens...............everything is in slow motion as Xena's hand catches the chakram. Everything now stops, and all attention is focused on Xena. Xena, with chakram in hand, looks at Gasius.*

Xena: Ready for a real fight? Cheeeeah!!

*Xena does a flip and lands in front of Gasius who looks slightly nervous now.*

Gasius: You think you can beat me........

Xena: Oh yeah...

*Xena uses her chakram to fight Gasius. She easily gains the upper-hand and has the chakram at his throat.*

Gasius: Please don't kill me!!

Xena: Even though you tried to kill me and my friends?

Gaisus: I'm sorry ok.

Xena: Get out of here you scumbag.

*Xena draws back the chakram. Gasius scrambles away calling retreat. Gabrielle runs to Xena's side.*

Gabrielle: Xena, glad you're back.

Xena: Me too.

*Xena looks over to see Ares staring at her with a hard look. Xena looks at him with concern.*

------------------~()~--------------------

FRONT OF THE HOUSE

*The two horses are saddled and ready to go. We see Gabrielle talking to Ares.*

Gabrielle: Um Ares, I'm sorry that I misjudged you. What you said was true......

Ares: Let's forget it. Everything's back to where is was before.

*Xena comes out.*

Xena: Guess we're ready to go now. *Xena glances over at Ares and says to Gabrielle.* Gabrielle can you.....

Gabrielle: I'll be up ahead Xena.

*Gabrielle swiftly mounts her horse and leaves. Meanwhile, the two stand there in silence. Xena breaks it, not with words but...........she walks over to him and gently kisses him on the lips. Xena slowly draws back.*

Ares: What did I do to deserve that?

Xena: You didn't 'deserve' anything. I did it because I..........wanted to. You decided not take advantage of me last night and I respect you for that........

Ares: It was the right thing to do.

*Xena softly smiles.*

Xena: Thanks Ares.

Ares: So this is it I guess. You're back to saving people and fighting against evil.

Xena: Yes. This is my path, but I enjoyed my time here.

Ares: You did?

Xena: Yeah, I did. I think I saw a part of me that I forgot it existed.

Ares: Guess everything happens for a reason.

Xena: Guess so.

*They smile at each other.*

Ares: Before you go, how about another kiss? I think you owe it to me......especially after I didn't say anything about your cooking.

*Xena answers in a playful tone.*

Xena: Hey, I never said you had to lie. I could take criticism.

Ares: I was just trying to be 'polite'.

Xena: There's a first for everything.

Ares: True, unless it's your cooking skills.......

*Xena sighs, and she quickly moves closer to Ares. She kisses him on the lips again, and this time Ares returns the kiss. They pull apart and look into each other's eyes.*

Ares: Guess this is good-bye. 

*Xena doesn't answer as she walks up to Argo II and mounts. However before she leaves, she says.*

Xena: See you around.

*Xena kicks her horse and she leaves. Ares smiles at Xena's last words as he goes inside.*

------------------~()~-----------------

GABRIELLE RIDING

*Gabrielle is riding her horse as Xena comes up from behind.*

Xena: Hey.

Gabrielle: Is everything ok with Ares now?

Xena: Yeah. So where are we headed?

Gabrielle: I thought we can go visit Eve. We haven't seen her in a while. I thought you might be missing her.

Xena: Yeah I am.

Gabrielle: Xena.....

Xena: What?

Gabrielle: I'm sorry I pressured you. I just thought it was the best thing for you......to regain your memories. I guess I never took a moment to consider how you felt.......

Xena: Gabrielle I wasn't exactly myself back then.

Gabrielle: But still. I wasn't being a good friend.

Xena: Yes you were. You did what you thought was best...........and so did Ares.

FADE OUT

THE END


End file.
